The present invention relates to new and improved constructions of cans formed of a thin-walled material and a method for the fabrication thereof.
Generally speaking, the cans of the present development which are formed of a thin-walled material, especially metal plate or sheet metal, have the can bodies thereof provided with beads extending essentially in the axial and circumferential directions for the purpose of increasing the strength of the can bodies.
There are already known in this technology different constructions of cans which, for the purpose of increasing the strength of the can bodies, are provided with so-called beads extending in radial direction as well as in axial direction.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,902, granted Aug. 15, 1967, there has been disclosed in this technology a bead arrangement wherein circumferential and axially arranged beads intersect one another and the depth of the beads at the intersection locations amount to the algebraic sum of the bead depth of the axial and circumferential beads.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 115,891, filed Jan. 28, 1980, there is disclosed an arrangement for large containers wherein there are provided uninterrupted axial and circumferential bead groups. The individual circumferential or peripheral beads predominantly consist of circular beads and the axial beads consist of bead groups arranged offset with respect to one another.
In German Petty Pat. No. 8,024,406 there is disclosed a packaging container wherein there are provided circumferentially or peripherally extending bead sections or portions distributed over the circumference of the container body, and whose mutual circumferential spacing is less than their length. At the region between the beads, i.e. at the spacings, the container body is free of beads or rib-shaped beading.
Another construction of sheet metal container containing beading is disclosed in British Pat. No. 978,982, published Jan. 1, 1965.
The prior art bead or beading constructions already contribute to an appreciable increase in the strength of the can or container body. In the case of small containers, such as food cans or lacquer cans, the state-of-the-art proposals do not however afford the strived for reinforcement of the container or can body. In particular, mass or series production of the prior art containers or cans is technically complicated.